Chapter One The Past
by chromeblood
Summary: It's about a child's past gone wrong. all of her hopes and dreams crushes, along with her heart. Now, at the age of eighteen, she's an assassin. She's a ruthless murderer who seems to have no heart.


**With the past brings the future**

There was once a happy little family who had a small farm run by the young child's father. Everything was great. She had an older sister who was practicing martial arts, teaching her little by little. If she were in our time she'd only be about a yellow belt, still a beginner. Such a young child looked up to her sister, always seeming so happy but at the same time a bit clumsy and perky. Her wild laughter could be heard from afar. Her beautifully long silver and black hair seemed to never knot. She would never forget the smile she had on her face being near her sister, being amazed at the power she held. One day she vowed she'd be juts like her, with such grace and strength.

Her parents were very loving and loved both daughter equally. Every weekend they'd bring their children down to the market to buy some sweets, both of them having a sweet tooth. But since her older sister was in training she continued to only practice more the less communicating she did with her family. After a while she finally left, crushing the poor child's heart. The day she left warm tears of sorrow flowed down her small face. Ever since then she really never seemed happy. Her parents tried everything but they were to never find their eldest child. In an attempt to bring back the child's wild laughter, they took her out, only returning to their home being empty. Someone ruthless came in and stole everything, leaving them dirt poor. All their money and savings, gone. Soon there wasn't food for them to provide for the family. Both parents decided they should leave Mashiko out in the woods, maybe she'd survive. Being a child at five, she lived out their for a little while, a little over two years. Finally getting out, she was sickened by what she saw. Her parents were slaughter, bloodshed every where. Whoever did it wasn't trying to let them off easy. The smell of blood was so strong. Both bodies lied on the ground only rotting away. In a while they'd be decomposed. Mashiko was sickened. Walking near their lifeless bodies, she pulled a sword out, eventually getting a sheath for it. As she walked away, she screamed loudly, making the birds in the trees fly away.

Each day her heart grew colder. She went on with her life, building her own house. As the days went on, her power increased with such speed. With every day she found out more ways of training her body. Her personal favorite was endurance. Something about pain soothed her so. After seeing what she saw I bet you'd be a bit disturbed too. At first she wanted to only get revenge, but then she just truly wanted her sister back. How she missed her. Years passed and still she hasn't seen or heard from her sister. By now she didn't care. No longer was she a child but a young women. A young woman who was very attractive. There were a few scars and imperfections but for the most part she was gorgeous. She battled worthless fights against weak males who tried to make a move on her. Each birthday brought her more wisdom and better judgment than any other elder in any village. She knew more potions and concoctions then anyone. If there was a new type of weapon she had it already and mastered it by then. If anything she was as strong as any male. With such a great defense, what do you need strength for truly? No male had ever got the chance to tame her. She was still a free person with a goal to find her sister. After a while she went on a wild goose chase, trying to find one person in about a fifty mile wood. No, that wasn't crazy, to her at the least. Once she set her mind to something it got done.

Within a few months time she was found. For once in about sixteen years a smile crossed her face. She was happy again. But her sister didn't know her. She had forgotten. In a few days she remembered, beating her up. She didn't not defend herself nor move. Her idol became her enemy so quickly. Soon after what she thought was death, she left, being just as cold hearted as she was. After the fact she found out her sister sanity was lost, making her crazy. Something drove her that way. With each event came more pain. That was the end of her search, losing hope in life.


End file.
